


Wish upon a star

by orphan_account



Series: All the glorious J2/wincest smut [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean should have listened.....
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Series: All the glorious J2/wincest smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894267
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Sam Winchester Prompt-a-thon





	Wish upon a star

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SamWinchester_Prompt_a_thon](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SamWinchester_Prompt_a_thon) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Dean has a boyfriend that Sam doesn't like. Dean thinks Sam's jealous that he is spending more time with his new boyfriend then he is with Sam. But Sam doesn't like him because the guy creeps him out.One day when Dean's not around his boyfriend rapes Sam. Dean finds out.
> 
> Can be underage but doesn't have too be.
> 
> Would prefer Dean/Sam but can be Gen.
> 
> /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
> Sam and Dean’s ages are not specified but i put it as underage anyway.  
> I hope i did your prompt justice! If there’s anything you didn’t like and you want changed i can change it! Comments give me life.

Scott was sitting on the bed, his legs crossed. Sam tried to avert his eyes but the temptation was too strong. He watched him out of the corner of his eye, detailing his every move. He didn’t trust Scott, he never had, not since he came into Dean’s life. Sam would admit, he was slightly jealous, Dean had never had a boyfriend before, only girlfriends and they never lasted longer than a day. He wanted to be that boyfriend more than anything, he knew he was tall and gangly. He wasn’t pretty enough for Dean, but he wanted to be more than anything.

There was something about Scott though, he didn’t know what it was. Whenever Scott would enter a room, or he’d be walking with his arm around Dean’s waist towards school, it would make him shiver. There was something in his eyes, a spark, an evil flare that grew whenever he saw sam. Sam tried to focus on his book, he tried so hard. But how was he supposed to keep his back turned, to not watch his every move. It was a rule John had told them never to break, _don’t turn your back on the enemy_. 

The door to the motel room swung open, the keys to the impala jingling in Dean’s hand. The door shut with a bang, Dean’s boot clad feet eating up the distance towards the bed. “Hey Scott,” bending down, he kissed Scott firmly on the lips. Scott pulled him in with a hand on the back of his neck, not breaking contact too soon. Dean closed his eyes, falling into the kiss, but Scott kept his eyes open, staring at the back of Sam’s head. Sam knew instantly, he didn’t turn, his muscles tensed and his jaw clenched. 

They broke the kiss, Dean breathing heavily. Scott smirked, “hey sweetheart, how’d it go?” 

Dean shook his head chuckling, “thought i told you not to call me that?” Scott smirked even harder, Dean didn’t see the evil glint, but Sam did, Sam always did. 

Dean shook his head smiling, “it went fine. Our Dad said yes, I’m yours for the next two weeks” Dean winked. Sam’s heart twinged, he didn’t think he could sit and watch them kiss for another 14 days. 

Scott just smiled, “that’s awesome Dean, I thought we could order in tonight, maybe some pizza, and maybe something else” he raised an eyebrow seductively.

Dean chuckled, “sounds fine to me!” Sam made a face of disgust, burying himself further into the book. 

“Sam, could you maybe go out to the library or whatever it is you do? Me and Dean want to be alone for a couple of hours.” Scott placed a firm hand on his shoulder, squeezing harder than he needed to. “But-“ 

Dean interrupted, “please Sam, just for tonight, please?” 

Sam frowned, sighing, his shoulders slumped, all the fight leaving his body. The tension still holding a firm grip, “fine”. Sam stood, pushing the chair backwards with a bang, he plucked his bag up from beside the table, shoving his laptop and his books in. He trudged towards the door, dragging his feet, “I need money so I can get myself some dinner.” He held his hand out, waiting for Dean to hand him some cash. 

“I’m sorry Sammy, I only have enough money for the pizza.”

Sam sighed even louder, his shoulders slumping even further, “of course you do” he didn’t bother to turn around, pulling open the door forcefully, letting it bang into the wall hard enough to make the door frame rattle. He stepped outside, not even bothering to shut the door.

Dean followed him out, muttering to Scott “gimme a sec”. He shut the door behind them, “Sam, stop for a sec would you?” He uttered to Sam’s retreating back, Sam grumbled, turning to face him. 

“What?” Sam snapped back, frowning.

“It’s just for a few hours ok, i just wanna have some alone time with Scott. That’s all I ask, I’ll call you when you can come back, ok?” 

Sam rolled his eyes, staring down at the gravel walkway,” Yeah, it’s ok, but what the hell am i gonna have for dinner? and I thought we were gonna watch Indiana jones?” 

Dean quirked an eyebrow, “what ,jealous sammy?” 

Sam pushed at him, “no,There’s something suspicious about him. I don’t trust him.” 

Dean smirked, “ok whatever you say sammy, just know, i’ll always have time for you sammy, no need to be jealous. I’ll make sure to save you some pizza ok? And we can watch the movie tomorrow night alright? Just you and me, no Scott in sight.” 

Sam smiled, nodding “ok” Dean smirked back at him knowingly, shoving his shoulder playfully. Turning to walk back inside.

Sam was tired, his feet ached and all he wanted to do was go back to the motel. The library was a bust, the town bully was throwing eggs at the front door, he didn’t want to have to wash that out of his hair. He’d had enough annoyance for one day. The sun had all but gone down, the moon shining brightly. The stars twinkling in the night sky, he saw a shooting star fly by, he shut his eyes, making a wish. He knew it wouldn’t come true, he prayed and those never came to fruition. Why would he think this would? Mrs patterson walked past with her german shepherd, he stopped, bending down to pet the dog’s head, scratching behind his ears. The dog whined, nuzzling up into his head, Sam smirked, almost forgetting all about Scott.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, he fumbled to take it out. Almost dropping it in his haste to hear dean’s voice, “hey dean, can i come back now?” 

Scott’s voice was the one that answered, Sam tensing instantly. “Dean’s asleep, I tuckered him out, i suggest you don’t wake him up when you come back” 

Sam shivered with disgust at how blatantly honest Scott was. “O-ok” Sam replied. Scott hung up before he’d even finished speaking, the phone clicking loudly in his ear. He walked back to the motel as slow as he could. 

Both of them were asleep when he got back, Scott curled around Dean. Sam’s back was rigid when he slipped into bed, he pulled the covers straight up to his nose, rolling away from them so he didn’t have to look at Scott. Even when he was sleeping, he could feel Scott’s eyes on the back of his neck. 

When he woke up, Dean was gone. His breath quickened and his eyes darted around the room. They landed on Scott sitting on the other bed, his beady eyes staring straight at him. Sam shivered under his gaze, “where’s Dean?” He never took his eyes off Scott, not once. 

“Dean had to leave, the garage has asked him to repair a car, he’s gonna be gone for most of the day. Asked me to watch you.” Sam almost whined with fear, he was stuck with Scott for the whole day. He didn’t know what would happen, he definitely didn’t want to find out. 

Sam stood from the bed, making to move for his duffle so he could get dressed. He didn’t have enough time to move out of the way before Scott had him pinned, an arm pressed against his throat, back pushed painfully into the wall. Sam whined this time, fear making him tremble, “what do you want?” Sam’s voice quivered as he asked.

Scott traced a finger down the side of Sam's face, letting it linger on his bottom lip, pulling “You’re beautiful, you know that sammy? Those lips and those eyes, and those dimples. The minute i saw you, i knew i had to have you. Dean was just my way to get closer to you.” Sam shivered, trying to pull back, Scott just pushed harder. Sam gasped for breath, his airway being cut off. 

“Be still sammy and I won’t make it hurt.”

Sam’s eyes widened in horror, “please, I don’t want this, please don’t do this” Scott laughed, an evil grin forming on his face. He gripped Sam by the waist, pulling him towards the bed, Sam pulled back, “no!” He pounded his fists against Scott’s chest, but he was too strong. 

Barely even flinching, he just smirked. He pulled even harder, Sam’s feet digging into the carpet as he was dragged across the room. “Don’t fight it Sammy, it’ll happen either way!” Sam whimpered, his back hitting the mattress. 

Scott let go, knee walking up the bed, his hands grabbing at Sam’s ankles as he tried to scurry up the bed. He punched him in the stomach, smirking when Sam cried out, curling into himself. “Please, don’t!”

Scott pulled at Sam’s ankles, and Sam struggled against him. Scott got him in the middle of the bed, laying all his weight on him. “Shh, sweetheart, the more you squirm the better.” Sam tried to scream, but Scott’s hand was on his mouth instantly. The sound was completely muffled. 

Tears rolled down his cheeks, soaking the skin. Scott leant down, his tongue lapping up the salty liquid. He smirked, “you taste delicious sammy.” Sam whimpered, turning his head away. Scott pulled at Sam’s shirt, whipping it over his head, Sam shivered at the cold air that hit his skin. Scott’s hand trailed down his chest, groping his pecs and relishing in Sam’s whimpers. His hand pulled at the waistband of Sam’s boxers, exposing Sam’s flaccid cock. 

Sam whined, “please, please don’t do this, Dean won’t forgive you!” 

Scott chuckled, “But he won’t find out, will he? You won’t tell him, will you sammy? You’ll be a good boy for me Sammy won’t you?” 

Sam shook his head, “no! I’ll tell him, he’ll hurt you for this! He won’t let you get away with it!” 

Scott gripped his throat, taking his breath away. Scott growled, “You won’t tell him, You won’t fucking dare! You hear me?! I’ll tell him how much of a little slut you are for me! That what you want sammy?! I’ll tell him you tried to seduce me, couldn’t let big brother have anything for himself, I’ll tell him you're just a selfish little bitch!” 

Sam whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut, “I-i’m s-sorry, p-please don’t hurt me!” 

Scott smiled, his hand stroking down the side of Sam’s face, “there’s a good boy. I’ll make you feel good, you’ll love it” Sam whined, squeezing his eyes even tighter. 

Scott ripped Sam’s boxers off, throwing them onto the floor. Sam kicked at him, one foot hitting it’s mark, striking Scott in the stomach. He curled over, growling. “Just for that you little bitch!” He slapped him, his hand making a resounding crack against Sam’s cheek. Sam shouted, one hand coming up to rub his cheek. Scott glared down at him, “don’t do that again!” He pulled his t-shirt off, wrapping his arms around Sam’s torso and smiling at the skin contact. Sam tried to push at his chest, but it was futile. Scott grinded against him, “so pretty.” He pulled at Sam’s hair, smashing their lips together with bruising force. He sunk his teeth into Sam’s bottom lip, pulling until it stretched painfully. 

Sam tried to wrench his head out of the firm grip Scott had on his hair, but it didn’t work. Scott pulled even harder, pain zinging into the skin at the back of his head. He unzipped his jeans, pulling them down his legs. He sighed as his cock was released, it was rock hard. Sam looked away in disgust and fear, whining loudly when he felt Scott’s hand grasp his soft cock. Scott pulled at it, stroking until Sam couldn’t help but grow hard. “Please no!”

Scott smirked, “You love this Sammy.” 

“I don’t, please!” 

Scott shook his head, “just relax.” 

Scott gripped his shoulders, pulling until he was on all fours. He kneed Sam’s legs open, pulling at his ass. He pushed his cock into Sam’s hole. Not even opening him or, lubing himself up. Sam shouted in pain, his arms collapsing, no longer able to hold his weight. Scott thrusted, Not stopping. He listened to Sam’s whimpers and whines, “No! Please, stop!” Scott kept thrusting, he wrapped his hand around Sam’s mouth, silencing his protests. He thrusted harder, Sam’s hole tearing, blood dripping down Sam’s thighs and onto the bed, mixing with the pre cum from Scott’s cock, staining the sheets pink. Sam screamed into Scott’s hand, pain overwhelming him. Sobbing “Dean, help me!” Over and over, hoping upon hope that Dean would save him.

Scott’s hand came down to stroke at his cock, he whined when Scott hit his prostate. His cock spurting against his will, Scott groaned as Sam’s hole clenched even tighter around his cock. He thrust into him, coming. Sam tried to pull away, kicking his feet uselessly into the mattress. His screams went unheard as Scott ripped his cock out. Scott watched on in pleasure as his cum dripped out of Sam’s hole to mix with his blood. Sam collapsed onto the bed, all energy gone. He whimpered when Scott gripped his throat, “clean this shit up, you wouldn’t want Dean to find out what a little slut you are.” He released him, pulling on all of his clothes and leaving the motel room to smoke a cigarette. 

Sam winced in pain as he pushed himself off of the stained sheets. He stood up, limping into the bathroom, he turned the shower on, dialing the temperature as high as it would go. He stood under the scalding hot spray, rubbing at his skin. He rubbed and rubbed until his skin was raw and pink, until it blistered. He squatted under the spray, cleaning the cum out of his hole and crying out in pain when he touched the tears. Blood dripped down his legs, mixing with the water. He sobbed when it was over, falling to the bottom of the shower and curling into himself and shivering. His soul shattering, Dean’s name on his lips. 

He limped back into the room, pulling his clothes back on. Whimpering as he pulled his jeans over his legs. He ripped the sheets off the bed, balling them up and stuffing them at the bottom of his duffel. He fitted new sheets from the cupboard, crawling onto the bed and curling up on the re-made bed. He heard the door open, so he shut his eyes, pretending to sleep. He heard footsteps approach the bed, a hand coming down to trace his hair. He shivered, he felt the breath on the side of his face, Scott sniffing him. He let his body relax when he felt Scott pull back, walking towards the table and sitting down. He let himself drift, waiting until Dean would come home and save him from the nightmare. 

The rumbling of the impala woke him, he heard Scott walk towards the door, opening it and welcoming Dean in with a long kiss. “Hey sweetheart!”

Dean laughed, “ugh stop calling me that” Sam sat up, waiting for Dean to enter the motel room. As soon as Dean was through the door, Sam ran for him, wrapping his arms around his waist and hiding his face in Dean’s chest. Dean chuckled, one hand coming down to thread through Sam’s hair and the other coming down to wrap around his back. “Missed me sammy?” Sam nodded, too afraid to pull his head out of Dean's chest. 

Dean turned, still encumbered by Sam’s embrace. “Could you go home? Me and Sammy just wanna hang out.” 

Scott nodded, pulling on his jacket and walking to the door, “I’ll come back tomorrow shall i?”

Dean nodded, pulling Sam away from him once Scott left. Sam let go, his head falling to his chest, he stared at the floor. “You ok sammy?” Sam nodded. Dean frowned, “why don’t you go put the movie in, yeah?”

Sam nodded, turning to Dean's duffle where he kept the Indiana Jones movies. He limped over, he jumped when Dean shouted from behind him. 

“What the hell sammy? You’re bleeding!” Sam’s resolve shattered, sobs wracking his frame. He dropped to the floor, his legs no longer able to hold his weight. He cried out when his bottom made contact with the floor, pain slicing through his nerves. He sobbed even harder, Dean dropped beside him. “What’s wrong sammy? You gotta tell me.” Sam shook his head, burrowing it into Dean’s shirt in an attempt to keep his mouth shut. “Please, Sammy, why are you bleeding?” 

Sam couldn’t help it, the words slipped out, mixing in with his heartbreaking sobs. “He raped me Dean, he raped me, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean.” 

Dean felt a tear slip down his face, he pushed away from the floor, running for the motel bathroom, he fell to the floor in front of the toilet, gagging into the bowl. Tears rolling down his face. He flushed the toilet, wiping his face, a mask of anger washed over him. He stood, marching towards the door, ready to beat the shit out of scott, “im gonna kill him!” 

Sam scrambled to get up, “no! Dean don’t, please stay, don’t leave me please, I’ll do anything, just don’t leave!” Dean crumpled, all fight left his body at those words. He walked slowly towards Sam, scooping him up in his arms he laid on the bed, Sam curled up in his lap, his head resting on Dean’s chest. “He took my virginity.” Sam whispered to Dean, his voice cracking. “I was saving it for you” 

Dean let himself cry, “I’m so sorry Sammy, this is all my fault. Why would you even want to save yourself for me, i'm not worth that. Look at what happened to you because of me!” 

Sam stared up at him, puppy dog eyes in full force, “because i love you Dean, i loved you from the minute i knew what love was. You’re not the reason he did this to me, it’s not your fault.”

Dean pulled Sam in even tighter. “I’m so sorry, i’m so sorry, what can i do to make it better?”

Sam pushed up with trembling arms, his face just inches from Dean’s. “Kiss me, make me forget, please? I feel dirty, I feel tainted, he touched me, I want him off, I need him off. Make me yours?” Dean let a tear slip from his eye as he leant up, kissing Sam on the lips, wrapping his arm around Sam’s waist and bringing his other hand to hold the back of Sam’s head. Sam melted against him, lips parting to let Dean explore his mouth. Dean’s tongue slipped in, melding with Sam’s. Sam moaned, his cock hardening in the confines of his jeans. He lifted his leg to straddle Dean’s hips, groaning in pain when his hole stretched. He broke contact to hide his face in Dean’s shirt as the pain dyed down to an ache.

Dean stroked his back through the pain, then Sam grinded his hips into Dean’s. Their cocks sliding against each other, Sam whined into Dean’s mouth, Dean growled, leaning down to nip at Sam’s throat. He sucked a bruise into the sensitive flesh, pulling back to look at the mark he made. He let his eyes drift up to Sam’s face, his mouth hung open, whines leaving his throat as their cocks grinded. Dean groaned, moving his hand down to open their jeans, releasing their dicks. He held them in his palm, stroking firmly, he thumbed at the head of Sam’s cock, relishing in the whimper he made. “I'm sorry Sammy, I'm gonna make it better.” He rubbed even harder, watching as Sam grinded into his hand relentlessly, whimpering and whining as he chased his release. Dean groped his ass, leaning down to nip at his lip. “Come for me sammy.” Sam came with a whine, cock pulsing cum across Dean’s cock and up his shirt, Dean came soon after , Sam grinding him through it. 

Sam sighed as Dean left the bed to find a towel to clean them both up with. He relaxed into the bed, whining sleepily when Dean stripped his clothes off. Pulling his boxers down, Dean pushed Sam onto his front, Sam moaned in protest, pushing weakly at Dean with his hand. “No, stop.”

Dean sighed, “I just gotta check, ok sammy?” 

Sam whined in defeat, moaning in pain when Dean pulled his cheeks apart, and prodded his hole to see where his hole had split. “We’re gonna have to see a doctor Sammy, it’s really bad.” 

“No, don’t wanna.” 

Dean sighed, “please sweetheart, it’s for your own good, I don’t want you to be in pain. I promise to take you for ice cream after” 

Sam shivered at the term of endearment, “ok, fine, but tomorrow, i just wanna sleep.” 

Dean stripped too, laying down and spooning around Sam, “i love you Sammy. Im so sorry I couldn’t stop him.” 

Sam sighed, “it’s ok Dean, there’s nothing you could’ve done. I guess it’s my fault really.” 

Dean frowned, “how can it be your fault Sammy?”

“Well last night when i was walking around town, i saw a shooting star. So I made a wish.” 

“What did you wish for sammy?” 

”For Scott to be out of our lives, and for you to fall in love with me.”

Dean chuckled, “you didn’t need the shooting star to make me fall in love with you Sammy, you did that all by yourself.” 

Sam felt tears fall down his face, “why didn’t you just tell me?”

It was Dean’s turn to sigh “cause I thought you didn’t love me back, I didn’t want you to hate me. I love you more than anything in the world, I didn’t want to lose you”

Sam turned burrowing into Dean’s chest, “we’re idiots.” 

Dean smirked, “yeah, i guess we are Sammy”

Dean watched as Sam fell asleep in his arms, the love of his life safe and protected in his grip. Sam dreamt of nothing but Dean, not aware that Dean had texted their father only a few words, _Scott Davis from Cleveland Ohio raped Sam, i trust you’ll know what to do with him_ not aware that John left town with an extra body to burn in the back of his truck. He was aware that Dean loved him, and to Dean that was more than enough.


End file.
